The Uprising
by deathraper1990
Summary: Repost. Written Premovie Edward comes back after 20 years to find the world oppressed by the state
1. Fullmetal's Returned

It was a dark and stormy night in Rizenbul. Flashes of sharp lightening periodically dispelled the darkness that shrouded the landscape. The storm seemed to contain an almost supernatural energy that spread through the air and grew with each lightening strike. The mysterious energy combined into a lightening bolt that sped earthward and struck the ground. The smoke cleared and a short blond man stood where the lightening had struck. Edward Elric limped weakly down the main street and into his hometown.

Edward was weak. The journey across the gate had almost complete drained him. His feeble eyes scanned

the horizon as he tried to spot a welcoming farmhouse in which he could rest, but to his displeasure there were none. Edward limped through the streets of Rizenbul frantically searching for any home or business that would accept him. His search ended with a familiar looking pub, which he entered without hesitation.

The small oil lamps and candles that burned on the tables around the dimly lighted the pub. The floor was covered in a thick blanket of dust that sparkled in the dim light. Edward's automail scrapped against the floor as he made his way to the counter. He sat down on a moth eaten stool and started examining the bottles on the shelf behind the bar. The bar tender seemed to have notice Edward's presence because a voice rang out in the silent pub.

"I'll be right with you." A familiar feminine voice called from an unseen room.

"I'll take a glass of water. I'm a state alchemist so charge it to Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"How Dare you use that name in here? I happen to be a close friend of the Elric brothers and I know for a fact that Edward died nearly twenty years ago!" The bartender yelled as she ran into the room holding a rather large wrench.

"W-Winry?" Edward said in disbelief.

Edward was shocked. Winry Rockbell, his childhood friend and automail mechanic was his bartender. She had grown slightly in his absence. Her eyes were dim and glistened with tears as she spoke. She swung the wrench and Edward put up his left hand up to block the blow.

"Winry, what the hell are you doing? It's me." Edward said gripping the wrench tightly.

"You aren't him. You can't be because the Edward I knew was short and had an automail arm and leg. I made them for him after he and Alphonse-"

"Attempted a human transmutation to try and bring their mother back to life. It failed and Alphonse lost his body and had his soul bound to an armor." Edward finished for her.

"Yes, so if you are the real Edward Elric then prove it, show me your automail." Winry said pulling the wrench free of Edward's grip.

Edward rolled up the right sleeve of his overcoat and slowly raised an extremely rusted piece of automail up in the dim light. Winry took a moment to examine the arm and verify its origin. A look of enlightenment fell upon her face. Having recognized her work she dropped the wrench on the counter. Winry came from behind the bar and wrapped Edward in an almost bone crushing hug. She lowered her head to Edward's shoulder and began to weep.

"Ed, everyone thought you were dead. I've spent the last twenty years crying just like this, but now that you're here I can't stop crying." Winy said amid frantic sobs.

Edward took her tear-strewn into his hands and lifted it so his gaze met hers.

"I'm back now and I promise you won't ever be forced to cry like this again for as long as I live." Edward said returning her hug weakly.

The mechanical wiring of car motors was heard outside the pub. Winry's expression turn from a pleasant sadness to absolute despair. Her eyes regained their darkness and her hands clenched into fists. Winry led Edward behind the bar and into a small room.

"Ed, can you still transmute without a circle?" Winry asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Edward asked

"I need you to open the passageway under the floor by making a hole in it." Winry replied.

Edward clapped his hands together and pressed them against the floor. A sapphire light engulfed the floorboards and a small set of wooden steps appeared in their place. They ran down the steps into a dark tunnel.

Edward and Winry sped into the dark safety of the tunnel until all they heard was the echo of their own footsteps. Edward's weariness quickly gat the better of him and he fell to his knees. Winry spun on her heels and caught Edward by his arms.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Winry asked

"The transmutation that brought me back completely drain my strength so I can't move." Edward replied.

"There's an old wine cellar a few feet away. Do you think you could make it there if I helped you?" Winry asked

"Yes." Edward said as he attempted to stand.

Winry placed Edward's arm around her neck and they began to walk. A short time later they found themselves in a cramped room with many bottles of wine stacked atop one another.

Winry grabbed a bottle from a nearby stack and uncorked it.

"Here, drink this. It's an energy supplement and it should give enough energy to get to the outpost." Winry said handing the bottle to Edward.

Edward took the bottle and started to gulp its contents. He quickly drained the bottle and laid it aside. His strength had started to return and soon he stood again. Edward heard the unmistakable footsteps of many soldiers above him and saw Winry cowered on the floor behind him.

"All alchemists that may be present in this establishment are hereby ordered to accompany me to Central immediately. Those who violate this order will suffer the wrath of Brigadier General Phoenix Mustang, the Chaos Flame Alchemist." A voice called.

Winry cringed at the sound of the voice and held on to Edward's arm for dear life. Her eyes clouded with primal fear.

"Winry, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

Winry gave no answer. She just sat on the floor immobilized by fear.

" House destroyed, Burned, Granny killed, Mustang, Revenge." Winry said as they heard the footsteps grow louder

Edward's fury grew with each passing second. Something had happened in his absence. Someone had destroyed the home of his closest friends. A Mustang had burned it down. The part that made Edward blow was the fact that Pinaco, his second mother was now dead.

Edward stood up and clenched his fists. He started to walk toward the exit. Winry seemed to read his mind and threw her arm out to stop him

"Now isn't the time Ed." Winry said gripping Edward's left arm.

"But Winry-" Edward said.

Edward was interrupted by the sound of a door being kicked in.

"General, I seem to have found some sort of underground passage." A solider said as he marched into the room above them.

"Well Major, go into it and try to capture the filth that may lurk there." Another

"Who was that?" Edward Asked

" That was Mustang and he's sending in a State Alchemist to do us in." Winry replied.

Edward clapped his hands together and pressed them against the wall. A blue light enveloped the wall and soon a slab of stone blocked the tunnel.

"It seems to be an old cellar sir." The solider said as he exited the tunnel.

Edward sighed they were safe for now, or so he thought

"Alright, then let's torch this place and head back to Central." Mustang said snapping his fingers.

Edward was horrified by the sound of the crackling flames above him. He stood and moved to exit the cellar, but Winry stopped him once again. He turned to see her in tears once more.

"I don't care about the pub Ed. We've got to tell Al what happened here." Winry sobbed

"Al, wait, did he get his body and memory back?" Edward asked

"I'll answer everything later. We've got to get out of here." Winry said being as stern as she could.

They ran from the cellar. Winry ran up the tunnel with Edward on her heels. It was that instant that Edward realized that he had truly returned home. They heard the howling of wind and the pounding of heavy rain on the ground above them. They exited the tunnel and began to fight their way though the furious maelstrom.


	2. Flames of the Past

The storm had begun to unleash its full fury. Lightening seemed to rip through the clouds as if the were scraps of paper. Icy rain pelted Winry and Edward as they fought to gain footing on the muddy ground. Gusts of chilling wind whipped at them sending icy blasts through their skin and into their very souls. The storm seemed to amplify the ever-growing misery of the world below.

Edward fought step by labored step to keep pace with Winry. He limped alongside her as they entered Rizenbul's main street. Seeing Edward's labored expression, Winry slowed a bit and offered Edward her arm. Edward took the outstretched arm and continued to walk. His rusted leg dragged a path behind him. He was truly grateful for her assistance.

"How far is it to the outpost?" Edward said breathlessly.

"Not far, it's just over the hill." Winry said

"Good, I need to talk to Al." Edward said

Winry smiled slightly. She had known Edward and Alphonse as children. Winry knew that they held their bond above all else. Each would risk his life to save the other's. Winry had no doubt that the bond that existed between the Elric brothers was strong enough to pierce reality itself.

"You're not going any further alchemist." A gruff voice boomed.

"Who's going to stop me." Edwards said brazenly

"Me" The voice boomed again as its owner attacked

Edward spun around to face the owner of the voice and was grazed by a jet of sparks. He gazed at his attacker. He was a young man with amber eyes, black hair and the face of a battle-hardened commander. He wore a black cloak over an azure blue uniform. The silver pocket watch that certified him as a state alchemist dangled from his coat pocket. Two white gloves with red transmutation circles inscribed on them concealed hands that were wrapped around a silver sword. Edward's eyes widened as he realized that he was face to face with the son of Roy Mustang.

"What's your name? He inquired.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and you are?" Ed asked

"That's impossible, Edward Elric was killed in action twenty years ago. My father signed the death certificate himself. " The solider growled.

"Father, wait, your Roy Mustang's son aren't you" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, my name is Phoenix Mustang and I rule over all. As your supreme leader I order you to accompany me to Central. " Phoenix said.

"You're just like your father, an elitist who will go to any lengths to achieve his goals. I hate people like you and refuse to take orders from a self-absorbed egotist whose lust for power overwhelms his morality." Edward hissed, his voice filled with anger.

"Failure to comply with orders will result in immediate termination." Mustang said as he raised his sword and charged Edward

"If it's a fight you want IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Edward yelled as he transmuted his automail into a blade and charged toward Phoenix.

A flash of lightening blazed through the sky as the opponents clashed. Nature itself seemed to yield to the combatants. The sound of metal striking metal echoed like thunder across the land as blade crashed against blade. The storm that raged down upon them seemed to play a silent waltz as they engaged in a deadly dance. A grim dance, a dance in which every step could be fatal.

Edward had lost all inhibition. His eyes were clouded over with anger. His mind had gone blank as vengeance took hold of him. Edward could feel the rage that course through is veins. His fury began to take over his body making him go berserk.

Phoenix and Edward were equally matched. Even in his weakened state Edward was a formidable foe. Edward rolled out of the path of Phoenix's initial attack and retaliated with a barrage of blade attacks. Phoenix dodged the each stab and struck out with a vertical slash. Edward brought his blade up to guard against the slash and the two blades crossed.

"It seems we are evenly matched Fullmetal. I'll make a deal with you, side with the state and I'll spare your life and that of your lady friend." Phoenix said forcing his blade down with all his might.

"I've been a dog of the military, I won't go back to that life and I won't serve under a monster like you. You're a morally bankrupt murderer who will wreck the life of anyone who stands in his way." Edward growled.

"Such scathing remarks, your words cut deep and in exchange for those word I shall cut deep into your flesh." Phoenix said wiping his hand along the blade of his saber.

The blade of Phoenix's saber began to glow crimson. Edward gazed at the blade with fear filled eyes. Flame crept slowly up the blade creating an aura of fire. Edward rolled away from the flaming blade and kicked phoenix with his left leg. Phoenix was knocked to the ground his red with blood.

"Nice trick Psycho now let me show you mine." Edward said as he clapped his hands together.

Edward began to glow blue. His automail limbs began to pulse and steam had begun to rise from them. Twenty years of rust had started to evaporate. The light dimmed and his automail gleamed as if it were new. Edward raised his blade and charged back into the fray.

The tables had turned. Edward had taken control of the battle. He hit Phoenix with a high-speed barrage of kicks and blade attacks. Phoenix dodged as best he could no longer keep up with Edward. Phoenix struck the ground, his nose poured blood.

"It seems you have your father's ego and none of his skills." Edward said raising his blade for another attack.

"Don't compare me to that worthless trader." Phenix said as he rose to his feet.

Phoenix brought the saber into a fighting stance. He jumped into the air and slashed down creating a wave of fire. Edward sidestepped the wave easily.

" Your aim's as bad as your ego." Edward laughed

" Fool, I wasn't aiming for you, I was aiming for Rockbell. I've been itching to finish her off ever since I killed that micro-hag Pinaco." Phoenix scowled as he landed.

Edward spun around to see Winry paralyzed by fear. He clapped hands together, pressed them against the ground a stone wall sprang up to guard Winry.

"Leave her out of this, Winry go and warn Al!" Edward commanded. She ran headlong away from

"Ah, I see the famous Fullmetal Alchemist has a human heart. It'll be your downfall." Phoenix said charging Edward.

"You've tortured her enough and now you going to pay for it. Your disregard for life and lack of a heart will be your downfall." Edward said as he dodged the charge.

Edward dodged the charge and kicked Phoenix in the back. Phoenix stumbled forward, spun around and struck out with a lateral slash. Edward blocked the slash and sent the saber flying from its owner's grasp. Phoenix ran to retrieve the saber, but Edward blocked him.

"You won't need that where you're going." Edward scowled

"I'm not going anywhere!" Phoenix said as he landed a strong punch to Edward's face.

Edward struck the ground and Phoenix regained control of his saber. Phoenix stabbed down expecting to hear the _zing_ of metal cutting into flesh. Instead he heard the _clink_ of metal striking metal, which signified that his foe had not expired. Edward rose to his feet.

"It seems your defensive skills are well honed. I may end up killing the most worthy opponent I've ever faced, but I'm afraid it's the only way to get rid of you!" Phoenix yelled as he jumped into the air.

Phoenix slashed the air around him and sent waves of flame raining down upon his foe. Edward yelled out in pain as the flames seared him on all sides. He fell as Phoenix landed beside him.

"Give them my name when you get to hell, they'll give you a discount." Phoenix said as he turned his saber and prepared to stab Edward in the heart.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Phoenix, unless you have a death wish." A gruff yet familiar voice boomed as a wall of earth hardened around Edward.

"This doesn't involve you Trigham." Phoenix said as he raised his saber for battle.

"Oh Really, let's check the score shall we. You've tried to kill Winry and you just attempted to kill a person who I consider a good friend. Stop me if I'm wrong, but I'd say it involves me." The voice shouted

"Rus-sel" Edward said craning his neck to see.

Edward saw Russel Trigham standing between him and his foe. Edward was relieved to see that an old friend had come to his aid. He clapped his hands together and freed himself by turning the earth above him into dust. He clapped again, touched the ground and transmuted a sword.

"Hey Russel, I think It's time we taught this jerk a lesson." Edward said as he handed the sword to Russel.

"I couldn't agree more!" Russel said as he charging Phoenix

Phoenix was outnumbered and outmatched. Edward and Russel attacked in unison and struck blow after blow. Each strike seemed to amplify the next. Phoenix blocked as best he could, but knew he couldn't stand against them. He had to escape or face death.

"I'm terribly sorry gentleman, but I must take my leave. Don't worry, we'll fight again soon and you will die at my hands like all the other rebel scum I've faced." Phoenix said as he stabbed his saber into the ground and causing a wall of flame to burst from the earth.

The flames had subsided but phoenix was nowhere to be found. Edward scanned the horizon as far as he could see. He found no trace of his foe. Phoenix had managed to elude him. This was an occurrence that Edward wouldn't allow again.

"That damn coward got away." Edward scowled as he transmuted his arm back to its normal form.

"He'll be back. Those military dogs are always patrolling small villages. They're always on the lookout for rebels and draft-dodging alchemists. Those injuries look bad, Ed let get you to the outpost and get you pached up." Russel said burying the blade of his sword into the earth.

Great ide-" Edward mumbled.

Edward was going into shock. The burns had started to affect his nervous system. His vision was split and unfocused. His hearing and speech were impaired. Finally, Edward collapsed as darkness took him.

Russel saw this scene unfold and rushed to Edward's side. Knowing he couldn't revive Edward, Russel slung him across his back and broke into a run. With the full weight of his comrade as well as the elements pressing down on him Russel sprinted toward a vacant lot. He drew a transmutation circle on the lot and activated it. A portion of the lot glowed neon green and a stone staircase emerged from it. Russel stepped out of the rain amd into the outpost.


	3. A Blissful Reunion

"He's waking up, Russel, Fletcher, Doc. get in here he's waking up." Winry said as Edward began to stir.

Edward awoke to find himself in a poorly lit stone room. Winry stood at the foot of a futon wit a lantern in one hand and a wrench in the other. She seemed to be putting the finishing touches on his leg. Edward sat up and rubbed the sand from his eyes as three people walked into the room. The Trighams as well as tall brown-haired women entered.

"I see my star patient is finally awake." The woman said walking over to the bedside.

"Who are you?" Edward asked

"I'm Doctor Elysia Elric. You've met me before, but I was only a child." The woman said.

Although his memory had faded over the years Edward still remembered the woman well. She was the daughter of Brigadier General Maes Hughes, a friend of Edward's that met his end at the hands of a Homunculus. Elysia's eyes gleamed like sapphires behind square glasses. Her brown hair was draped around her shoulders. Elysia reached into her bag and drew a small bottle. She opened the bottle and rubbed its contents on Edward's right side. It burned slightly and made Edward wince

"It's aloe, It'll help the burns on your side heal" Elysia said smiling

"Winry, they're arriving." Russel said stepping out of the room.

"Winry, I'll stay with Ed, you go welcome the delegation." Elysia said.

"Thanks Doc." Winry said dashing from the room,

" How long have I been out?" Edward asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position.

"You've been in a coma for a week Ed. Phoenix really did a number on you. If Russel hadn't been on patrol that night you would probably be dead." Elysia said darkly.

" Phoenix, where is he? His going to pay for the harm he's caused." Edward said clinching his fists.

"Even if we knew where he was we wouldn't send you after him. You'd be committing suicide if you fought him in your condition and you damned well know it." Elysia said firmly.

"He's a senseless murderer and according to the law of equivalent exchange the only way to pay for the lives he's taken is to take his life. I'm going to balance that equation if it the last thing I do." Edward said.

"If you try to pursue Phoenix in this condition it may well be. Until you've fully recovered from your injuries you're restricted to the outpost, end of discussion." Elysia said

" Alright, can I get out here now?" Edward asked

" If you can walk out on your own then be my guest." Elysia said firmly.

Without a word Edward stood up and began to walk toward the door. Each step was sluggish and labored. He began to limp. He limped up to the door and turned the knob slowly. Edward jerked the door open and walked into the brightly lit meeting hall.

The hall was surprisingly well lit. Oil lamps and torches were set into the room's high flagstone walls. A large oak table stood in the center of the room with a large map of Ametris sprawled across it. A group of people entered the hall and took seats around the oak table. One of the group spun his chair around and beckoned Edward forward. Slowly Edward walked up a young man with black hair.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward said.

"Then it is true, what Winry's saying, the legendary Fullmetal has finally returned to Ametris. It's an honor to meet you sir. My name is Adam Ryly, formerly known as the Lightening Alchemist." The man said.

"Ryly, can you tell me who runs this place?" Edward asked

"Oh, You mean Mistress Mustang." Ryly said as he stood and motioned for Edward to fallow him.

Edward fallowed Ryly under a high archway with the words "_Alchemists, be thou for the people."_ inscribed above it. Ryly opened a set of double doors and proceeded into a dark tunnel. Edward and Ryly went down into a maze of tunnel. They made their way through the maze and soon they found themselves before an oak door.

"Mistress, I have someone here that needs to speak with you" Ryly said as we knocked on the door.

"Ryly, how many times have I told you not to call me mistress." A familiar voice rang as its owner opened the door.

Edward was shocked. Riza Hawkeye stood in the doorway. Her amber eyes darted between Edward and Ryly. Riza's blonde hair had grayed slightly and now fell in a sheet that ended just below her shoulders. Her left hand bore a golden ring with the words _Riza_ _Mustang _engraved around the band and a large sapphire set into the top. She ushered them in and closed the door.

"Who is this Ryly?" Riza asked eying Edward quizzically.

"His name's Edward Elric." Ryly answered

"Ed, is it really you? Riza asked.

Edward nodded.

"Ryly, leave us." Riza commanded.

Ryly bowed and left the room

"I heard that you went toe to toe with Phoenix. How'd he fight?" Riza asked.

"He was weak and cowardly; he caught me off guard and escaped before I could finish him." Edward replied.

"Hmm, I thought we'd raised him better." Riza whispered.

"We, you mean you and Roy don't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, shortly after Roy killed Bradley he invited me to live with him. After he was promoted to a full General I became Mrs. Mustang." Riza said holding out her left hand.

"So, when did Phoenix come in?" Edward asked.

"Phoenix was born nine months after our wedding. We taught him everything, Roy taught him alchemy and I taught him marksmanship." Riza said

"Wait, if you're here then where's Roy?" Edward asked.

"He's dead, Phoenix killed him. It was a brutal battle that spanned the streets, but in the end the only things left of Roy were his pocket watch and a silver key "

Edward was shocked. He could not believe what he had heard. The legendary Flame Alchemist had been struck down by his own flesh and blood. Phoenix had taken the life of his father. This, the sin of death, demand retribution in a severe degree.

"That bastard try to kill me along with everyone loyal to Roy." Riza said as she shed a single tear.

"Did he get Al?" Edward asked.

"Thankfully no, I could take you to him if you like." Riza said with a faint smile.

"Please do." Edward said.

Edward and Riza exited the room and walked down a long hall. They walked down a flight of stairs and into a door marked _Tactics and Alchemic Research_. The room was filled with books and papers. There was one man sitting in a desk working on a list of equations. The man's eyes shot up at the sight of Riza.

"My report isn't ready yet Mistress." The man said.

"Al, this isn't about your report; your brother's returned.

"That's impossible, my brother's been dead twenty years." Alphonse said with a clear note of sad anger present in each word.

"I've been here a week and my own brother still thinks I'm dead, that sucks." Edward said aloud as he stepped into Al's view.

"Brother, is that you?" Alphonse asked.

Alphonse looked as if he had seen a ghost. His body had long since been restored to him. His eyes were wide with shock as he stood and walked over to his elder brother. Alphonse was wearing a crimson overcoat that resembled Edward's. He had grown so much that he dwarfed Edward. Edward walked up to Alphonse and shook his hand.

"Yeah Al its me." Edward said.

"I'll leave you two to catch up. Al, I'll wait for your report." Riza said exiting the room.

"Al, what happened after I left?" Edward asked eagerly

"I studied with Teacher for ten years trying to bring you back. Unfortunately, after ten years, I found no way to restore you to this side of the gate. I had to go in search of the Philosopher's Stone. I search for eight years to create the stone, but it seems that all evidence concerning the stone was destroyed. " Alphonse said.

"That was my fault, I wanted to make sure no one could create the stone again." Edward said scratching the back of his neck.

"After I returned to Rizenbul Phoenix came into power and started drafting alchemists. Unfortunately, I was caught and charged with draft dodging. They gave me two choices, the leash or the noose. I chose the leash, against my better judgment, and became a dog of the military." Alphonse said angrily.

"How could you, Al, how could you serve under such an evil mongrel." Edward said lunging at Alphonse.

"Brother, I had no choice. Phoenix would have killed me if I had refused." Alphonse said dodging Edward.

"How did you end up here?" Edward asked.

"Phoenix sent me here to kill Riza. When I found her she offered me a place in the rebellion as a double agent. It was an offer I couldn't refuse." Alphonse said.

The conversation was broken by a loudspeaker buzzing, "All alchemist please report to the main conference room for an emergency strategy meeting."

"This is bad." Alphonse said

"What ever it is will handle it together." Edward said.


	4. The Meeting

Edward and Alphonse dashed from the room with vigor. Alphonse led Edward down a long spiral staircase and into another maze of tunnels. They navigated the maze and descended another staircase. Winry and Elysia greeted Edward and Alphonse in a small anti-chamber leading into the conference room.

"What's this meeting about?" Alphonse asked.

"We have no idea, but it's starting right now." Winry replied.

Alphonse nodded and led Edward into the conference room.

The conference room was huge. It was a circular room with high walls. The flagstone walls were covered on three sides by high rising benches and opposite the benches stood a podium. Alphonse found a bench near the back of the crowded room and was soon joined by Edward. Riza took the podium and the meeting began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I received word that a very powerful alchemist has been charged with treason and is now condemned to die. Although my military source could not reveal the name of the prisoner they could give me the serial number as well as the number of the train carrying the individual. I now leave the floor open to any three people that are brave enough to attempt a rescue mission. If you have courage enough to volunteer please stand so your name may be recorded, all others are dismissed.

Edward was the first man to rise. Inspired by his older brother's courage, Alphonse rose alongside Edward. The last to rise was Ryly. Riza beckoned them to fallow as she exited the room. She led the men into a small wooden room, locked the door and sat down at an old oak desk.

"Under no circumstances are you men to reveal the information you are about to receive." Riza ordered.

"Understood." They said together

"Now that that's out of the way we can discuss your objective." Riza said as she handed documents to Edward, Alphonse and Ryly. "Read these."

The documents were a court-martial report

State Investigations Office

Case #; 386-0984-KM

Officer#; K29067M

Commanding Officer; Gen. P. Mustang

Arresting Officer; Gen. P. Mustang

Charge; treason

Crime against the state

Attempted murder

Sentence; Death by firing squad

Logistics; transport 410 bound for Central

Edward was first to look up. He instantly knew the situation. This mysterious alchemist had attempted to assassinate Phoenix and now the individual faced his doom. The alchemist had stood up for them all and Edward was compelled to save such a hero. He stood and walked to the door silently.

"Edward, where are you going?" Riza asked sharply.

"We have an alchemist to save." Replied Edward as he opened the door and walked out, "We should be preparing shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should, Al, forge a military I.D for Ed. Ryly assemble the strategy team. The train passes at nine tomorrow, dismissed." Riza said

"Ed, are you out of your mind? I tell you you're restricted to the outpost and the next thing I hear is you've volunteered for a rescue mission. You're a damn fool." Elysia spat.

"Elysia, shut the hell up. He's the most powerful alchemist we've got. You know as well as I do he's the only one aside from Russel to stand against him and live." Riza scowled.

"Be that as it may Mistress, he is critically injured. I've commanded him to stay here." Elysia said, her tone now calm.

"I am countermanding you and I hereby relieve you of your duties until further notice." Riza commanded.

"You know, I think your just countermanding me because you won't Edward to avenge Roy's death for you!" Elysia spat.

"Were you not Maes's daughter I would shoot you where you stood. Get out of my sight. That's an order." Riza commanded while tear fell down her face. "Edward fallow me to Winry's quarters she's built you a new automail arm."


	5. The Crafts of Loving Hands

Edward fallowed Riza down a winding staircase. They could hear water dropping from the ceiling as the descended deep into darkness. Soon Edward and Riza came to a maze of tunnels. Riza navigated the maze of tunnels easily and Edward found himself in front of a metal door.

"Edward, before you go in for your arm I have to know, are you truly ready for this mission?" Riza said stooping so that her eyes met Edward's.

"I've never been more ready. As soon as I get my automail I should be back at full strength." Edward said.

"You say that, but can you prove it?" Riza asked.

"How am I supposed to prove that?" Edward asked.

"I seem to remember a duel between you and Roy twenty-six years ago, so I was thinking of holding a mock battle. Think of it, a living legend versus the best alchemist in our ranks in a test of ability. Besides, It's your chance to see if you could beat someone like Roy." Riza said

"A duel huh, sounds like fun. I'll do it, it would make a good test." Edward replied opening the iron door and walking in.

The room was dusty. The various pieces of automail mounted on the walls cast a silver glow upon the floor. The small workbench opposite the door was littered with bolts, tools and fragments of metal. Winry was bent low over the bench as she finished preparing the arm. She stood, momentarily admired her work and walked over to Edward.

"Edward, after all these years I never expected to work on your automail again." Winry said flashing a small smile.

"I never thought I'd replace it. It just wasn't the same "

As Edward knew, replacing automail was a serious matter. In truth, automail had been known to make the toughest of men cry out in pain. In Edward's case, this pain had long been forgotten. He soon realized, however, that the pain of replacing automail had not dulled since his last procedure. The replacement started of slowly, but after a few moments Winry's skills returned to her and the procedure moved swiftly. Although the pain was intense Edward smiled confidently for he knew that he was in the hands of the most talented mechanic in the world.

Despite the pain, Edward watched Winry as she worked. While working on his automail she seemed happier. Her eyes were lit and a thin smile played on her lips. It seemed that every turn of the wrench was aided by a loving strength that only Winry possessed. Although the pain was intense the happiness that Edward saw within Winry's eyes was worth it.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Winry turned the wrench one final time. Slowly, Edward raised the new appendage and admired the craftsmanship. Winry stood back and appraised the limb as it moved.

"Just as I thought, perfect, no, you've gotten better Winry." Edward said rising from the workbench.

"I wouldn't call it perfect, but it's the best I could do under the circumstances. The outer framework is titanium so it's lighter and stronger than the last one." Winry said proudly.

"Hmm, this'll be perfect for the duel!" Edward exclaimed.

"Duel, as in an alchemic duel? Oh no, Ed who is your opponent?" Winry asked.

"Riza said he was the best alchemist in the rebellion. She compared him to Roy. Do you know anyone that good?" Edward inquired.

"Just one, and I feel sorry for anyone who duels him. Roy himself trained him in alchemy. He's the Lightning Alchemist." Winry Replied lowering her head.

"Ryly, there's no way he could be as good as the general right?" Edward said nearly chuckling.

"This is no laughing matter, he doesn't play by military rules. If you duel him you'll be killed!" Winry replied as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I wont lose, not with the world's best mechanic on my side." Edward said coolly.

Edward stood examining the prosthetic limb. He was amazed at how light it was compared with the weight of his former limb. The automail was incredibly easy to move and reacted quickly to Edward's commands.

"Wow, this is first rate, but there is a final test." Edward said clapping his hands.

He transmuted his arm into a blade and charged the metal door. With a single slash Edward parted the iron of door cleanly from its hinges.

To Edward's dismay, Riza stood on the other side of the door dressed in her black formal uniform. Her eyes rounded on the metal door and then on Edward. Slowly, she walked to him and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Well, that was quite a test Ed. I assume the new arm works?" Riza inquired.

Edward turned to Riza and returned his arm to its normal state. With that, he nodded and proceeded to repair the door.

"Are you ready to duel Edward?" Riza asked

"Yeah, just make sure Elysia's on hand. I don't plan on holding back on Ryly. I'll fight him as if I were fighting the General himself." Edward said as a grin crept onto his face.

"Understood, but I feel compelled to warn you that I have ordered him to make this exercise as hard as possible for you." Riza said, a note of worry in her voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Edward said arrogantly as he turned toward the door, " You're coming too right Winry?"

"I would never miss it." Winry said starting toward the door herself. With that the trio walked into the damp corridor.

The trio walked briskly through the silent corridor. The sound of their muffled footsteps echoed off the walls as they walked down a spiral staircase. Even on the staircase, the chatter of several people could be heard. Ignoring this, Edward kept walking. That was until he ran into Winry.

"Are you alright Ed?" Winry said.

He nodded sheepishly as he walked to the door.

Edward's eyes widened when he realized where he was. The room was almost an exact copy of the parade grounds in Central. The flagstone floor was concealed underneath a blanket of hard clay. The walls were whitewashed, immaculate sandstone. High catwalks loomed above the floor crowded with anxious spectators. All peering down at Edward as they waited for the coming match

"Where is my opponent?" Edward asked impatiently.

Edward's question was soon answered. A tall man with short black hair walked in through an opposite door. He was dressed in a black military uniform and hooded so that only his cobalt eyes showed. He had black gloves on his hands with silver transmutation circles inscribed on them. A thunderous cheer erupted from the crowd as Adam Ryly took the battlefield.

"Ladies and gentlemen I have invited you here tonight to witness the return of a hero." Riza said walking to the center of the room.

"To my left", She continued, "I present the most gifted strategist of the decade and the greatest alchemist in our ranks, Lightning Alchemist Adam Ryly."

Ryly nodded to the cheering men and women

" And to my right is a man who needs no introduction. He returned from the dead in our hour of greatest need. The master alchemist and hero of the people; the legendary Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Riza said, her voice faltering slightly at the mention of Edwards name.

"Combatants Ready, FIGHT!" Riza said moving to the sidelines.


End file.
